Jerry Kwon
Jerry Kwon is a character featured in the '''Eli Jang Arc. '''He is a member of Big Deal, and second in command to Jake Kim. Background Jerry Kwon was a 15-year old middle schooler who first appeared in the Eli Jang arc. He fought Warren Chae for the Big Deal's right to control the Gangdong region. With his extreme overwhelming power, Warren himself couldn't figure it out how to defeat him, and lost to him in a fight. Jerry sought to control Gangdong with Warren's defeat, but Gun decided otherwise, giving Gangdong to Hostel. During the schism between the old and new factions of Big Deal, Jerry supported Jake Kim against the former leader of Big Deal. He rose to become the second in command of Big Deal, and is now responsible for supporting Jin Jang while Jake is in prison. Appearance Jerry Kwon is tall for his age and very muscular. His mature body and baldness causes many characters to confuse him for an adult. He is sometimes confused for being a mean person due to his menacing appearance. He has three scars on his face, two vertical and one horizontal. Personality Jerry's main character trait is his undying loyalty to Jake. Jerry sees Jake like a brother figure and is known as Jake's sword for this reason. In the Eli Jang arc he is shown to be honest, honoring Warren's desire to leave the rest of Hostel alone. Other members of Big Deal respect Jerry greatly for his character, but Jake seems to have changed his mind about Jerry at the end of the Juvenile Detention arc, deeming him "too simple". Fighting Prowess Jerry's fighting style is to overwhelm his opponents with raw strength. Described as Jake's mighty sword Jerry's sheer size and strength were so determined that he could shrug off attacks from multiple members of the Monstar crew without notice. He also has lots of experience in fighting given his battle against numerous crews. Jerry doesn't seem to back off in a fight regardless of how injured he becomes and also dosen't dodge an attack when he can; this is seen as a weakness by Gun. Relationships Jake Kim Jerry has high respect for Jake and takes his advice to heart. Jake cares about Jerry's education and supports his passion in music. Jerry has called himself Jake's No.2 rather than Big Deal's No.2 because he is only loyal to Jake. Jin Jang Jerry dislikes Jin Jang because he is often disrespectful to Jake. He only puts up with him because he is in charge while Jake is in prison. Johan Seong Jerry despises Johan's fighting style, because he overwhelms his opponents without mercy. He also dislikes Johan's rude personality, and asks Jake for permission to feed him to street dogs while he is unconscious. Trivialities * Jerry has been compared to Warren Chae in terms of raw strength * Eli's cat Lyon gave Jerry the scars he has on his face twice; the first time while Johan held him and a second time on its own. He adopted the cat after saving it from Olly Wang, who wanted to kill it * Jerry shaves his head to prevent people from grasping it in a fight * He uses the phrase "anus" instead of "ass", as in "kissing Jake's ass" Category:Character Category:Male Category:Eli’s Arc Chapter